


弓 2020.04

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. NSFW. EB
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 18





	弓 2020.04

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.04  
> 一個突然的想法

楊把陳推倒在床上後，站在床尾思考著。  
陳喝了一點酒，腦子暈糊糊的，  
坐起來靠在牆邊茫然的看著楊。  
楊想了一下走出房門外，陳可以聽見他開關門的聲音。  
過一陣子，楊回來了，帶著一把弓。

楊拿著弓坐到床邊，然後移動到陳的面前跪坐著。  
兩人就這樣四目相對了幾秒鐘。  
先動的是楊，他親了一下陳的唇，  
然後將弓木頭的部份平行放在陳的唇間，  
笑著說，咬著，不要讓它掉啦。  
陳雖然感覺哪裡不對勁，  
但酒精沒有給他思考的時間，  
他聽話的半含半咬著，然後繼續茫然的看著楊。  
楊獎勵的親了下他的下巴，後退一點後俯下身子。

陳模糊間看見楊解開他的褲子扣子，拉下拉鍊，  
然後親吻他兩腿間的性器。  
因為酒精的關係，開頭並沒有那麼順利。  
但楊很有耐心的動作著，用他的唇，他的舌，  
還有那雙漂亮的手。  
當楊整個含進去的時侯，  
陳被刺激的下意識想張口喘氣，  
但腦中還是記著楊的那句別讓它掉了，

些許唾液從嘴角流下。  
陳聽見楊故意發出的聲音，水聲，吞嚥聲，  
餘光看到楊在他自己身後進出的手，  
不管是什麼，都讓陳感到興奮。  
陳看不清楊現在的臉，  
但腦中清楚的浮現清醒時楊幫他口的樣子，  
還有最後楊滿臉他的液體的樣子。  
在聲音跟影像的交互作用下，  
陳覺得自己快咬斷弓的時侯，  
楊用手指將他的馬眼堵住，抬起頭來看著陳。

陳滿臉的哀求著，臉紅到快要爆炸。  
楊拿下弓隨手丟在床尾處，與陳唇舌交錯著。  
吻畢，楊雙手捧著陳的臉軟軟的說，再忍下嘛。  
然後伸手握住陳的性器對準後坐下，  
換你動啦。

事後，  
腦袋恢復清醒的陳才想起過程中被他們踢下床的弓，  
猛的坐起來大喊「等等！那把弓......」  
楊全身正不舒服著，聽見對方只關注莫名其妙的地方，不耐煩的戳了一下陳的腰。  
「別吵，那只是中提琴的弓。」  
「喔......」  
陳看楊生氣了，躺下後討好的揉著對方的腰。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
